fanclubbioniclefandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Kroniki Ivesta - Mroczna Otchłań
Częśc 1 -Halo? -O w mordę Manasa, twarde lądowanie. -Kubix? -Ivest? -Tak, to ja. -A to ja. -Masz Włócznię Teleportacji? -Nie...zaraz! Coś mam! -Ivest, to moja noga! -Ach, wybacz. -Może ktoś łaskawie zapali światło? -No nic. Musimy znaleźc Włócznię bez światła. I zaczęliśmy po omacku szukac Włóczni. Nikt jej nie znalazł, za to ja natrafiłem na schody. Nie widziałem ich, więc potknąłem się i sturlałem. -Ivest?-wołał Kubix. Dobeigł go słaby głos z dołu "tutaj". Kubix zszedł po schodach i zastał tam mnie. -Musimy znaleźc drogę do wyjścia-rzekłem, podnosząc się z ziemi.-Gdziekolwiek jesteśmy... Częśc 2 Podążyliśmy ciemnym korytarzem. Cała ta mroczna otchłań była wielopoziomowym labiryntem korytarzy i schodów. W końcu zatrzymaliśmy się. Przed nami było widac...światło. Po tak długim przrebywaniu w ciemności twoje oczy wychwycą najdrobniejszą iskierkę. Pobiegliśmy w jej stronę. W końcu dotarliśmy do - jak się okazało - pochodni. Podniosłem ją. -To pewnie jedyne światło w tej otchłani-rzekłem.-Musimy uważac. Kubix podniósł z ziemi jakiś przedmiot. W swietle pochodni okazało się, że to...Kanohi Hau. Pęknięta Kanohi Hau. -To nie wróży nic dobrego-mruknął Toa Grawitacji. I jak na zawołanie w korytarz pojawiła się ciemna sylwetka. -Nie wiem, co to jest, ale wiejemy!-zawołał Kubix. Tak więc uciekliśmy, a tajemnicza postac za nami. Wbiegliśmy na schody. Kubix strzelił Miotaczem Zamor w tajemnicza postac. Ta upadła, lecz po chwili znów wstała. Zyskaliśmy jednak moment przewagi. Znów popędziliśmy w górę schodów. -Jeśli ten ktoś odpowiedzialny jest za wepchnięcie nas do tej mrocznej otchłani, to mamy się czego bac. W końcu zgubiliśmy go w labiryncie korytarzy i schodów. -Dobra, teraz czas na zastanowienie się na wyjściem-powiedziałem. -Byc moze nadejdze potrzeba walki z tym, który nas ścigał-podsumował Kubix. Częśc 3 Nagle mojego ramienia dotknęła tajemnicz dłoń. Przeraziłem się i upiściłem pochodnię.Ta wylądowała na ziemi i zgasła. Stanęliśmy do walki z tajemniczą istotą. -Kogo się spodziewaliście?-zapytała dziwnie znajomym głosem. -Na pewno nie ciebie, Letax-uśmiechnął się Kubix.-Kłopot tylko w tym, że pochodnia zgasła, więc nei będzie łatwo znaleźc drogi do Włóczni Teleportacji i do wyjścia. -Wiecie chociaż, gdzie jesteście?-spytał Letax. -Póki co, nie-opdarłem. -Ja także nie-odparł Toa Powietrza.-Ale znam drogę do czegoś innego... Po chwili byliśmy w tajemniczej komnacie. -Tutaj są zabierani Toa, przywabieni przez tajemnicze runy-oznajmił Letax.-Wchodzą do jaskini i...pamiętacie tę Kanohi Hau? -To samo moze nas spotkac?-zapytał Kubix. -Owszem, może-odparł Toa Powietrza.-Zapewne nie domyślacie się, kto za tym wszystkim stoi. -Ja chyba wiem-mruknął Kubix. -Więc? -To jest... I wtedy powietrze rozdarł dziwny dźwięk. Kubix padł na ziemię. -Dziwne-powiedziałem. Podniosłem nieruchome ciało Kubixa. -Chodź za mną-rzekł Letax i poszedł schodami. Częśc 4 Gdy dotarliśmy na sam koniec schodów, Kubix oprzytomniał. -To samo stało się kiedyś u mnie w domu-powiedział.-Dziwny dźwięk, ból i zemdlenie. Wiem, kto to jest. A jeszcze większą grozą napawa mnie to, z kim współpracuje. To jest... -Już wiemy-mruknąłem. Bowiem przez szparę w ścianie zobaczyłem wyraźnie ducha Idona w pomieszczeniu oświetlonym pochodniami. -A kto z nim współpracuje?-zapytał Letax. -To...-zaczął Kubix. -Nie musisz, już wiemy-powiedziałem naraz z Letaxem, gdyż ujrzeliśmy rozmawiającego z Idonem Enyma. -Zawarli sojusz!-powiedział Letax.-Duch Idona stawał się niewidzialny i wciągał kolejnych Toa do tej mrocznej otchłani. Podeszliśmy do owej szpary. Poza Idonem i Enymem ujrzeliśmy...armię Skakdi. -Wkrótce armia wyruszy-powiedział Idon. Czekali tak chwilę, aż w końcu Enym obejrzał swoich wojowników. -Jesteście gotowi-powiedział.-Mozecie ruszac. Wtedy w ręce Enyma zalśniła Włócznia Teleportacji! -Za mną!-zawołał Idon i wbiegł na pobliskie schody. Za nim podążył Enym, za Enymem - armia Skakdi. -Mamy jakiś plan B?-zapytał Kubix. -Hmmm...-myślałem.-Nie pozostało nam nic innego, jak biec ile sił w nogach wzdłuż tej ściany. Tak też uczyniliśmy. Po chwili znaleźliśmy się w tej samej komnacie, w której szukaliśmy Włóczni Teleportacji. Obok nas dwa zejścia schodami - jedno, którym weszliśmy, oraz drugie, przez które maszerowała armia Skakdi pod wodzą Idona i Enyma. Częśc 5 -Kogo my tu mamy?-zapytał Idon.-Toż to moi znajomi! -Skakdi, na schody-rozkazał Enym.-My zajmiemy się naszymi goścmi. Skakdi pobiegły na schody, by zniszczyc Karda Nui. -Nie jest tak trudno zebrac armię Skakdi gotowych zemścic się na Matoranach-mruknął Enym. Ja i Letax zaatakowaliśmy Enyma. Robił niezwykłe, zręczne uniki. Kubix tymczasem zmagał się z duchem Idona - nie do pokonania, bo mógł w każdej chwili stawac się przenikalnym i z powrotem się materializowac. Kubix nie wiedział, że jednak jakoś da się go pokonac. Zależało nam też na tym, by Skakdi nie dotarły do wioski. Nagle spostrzegliśmy zbiegających ze schodów Kanzara i Linhera. Zatamowali Skakdi drogę. W końcu oczy mnie, Kubixa, Letaxa, Enyma i Idona powędrowały ku leżącej na ziemi Włóczni Teleportacji. Przepychając się, pobiegliśmy w jej stronę. W końcu to ja dotarłem pierwszy. Uchwyciłem ja mocno i uniosłem nad głowę. Schody przekrzywiły się i wyglądał jak zjeżdżalnia. Armia Skakdi zjechała po niej, wpadając na siebie. Kanzar chwycił się dachu, wział za rękę Linhera i podskoczył do góry. Gdy schody znów wróciły do nomalnej pozycji, obaj zeskoczyli. Idon stał się przenikalny i przeleciał przeze mnie. Poczułem ostry ból. Upuściłem włócznię i upadłem. Broń pochwycił Enym. Armia Skakdi tymczasem podniosła się, ruszając na dwóch wojowników. Nie dadzą oni rady armii Skakdi, a ta ruszy na Karda Nui. Wtem na schodach rozległy się kroki. Nie mogliśmy uwierzyc własnym oczom! Zbiegli statmtąd Łowcy Światła, czyli moja drużyna! Jakby tego było mało, zza nich wybiegli Toa Unitas! To było wiele? Dach runął, a jego gruzy przymiażdżył niektórych Skakdi. Nad nami krążył Vorsen i jego Matoranie na Herixach, a za nimi ci, którzy zburzyli dach - Power Dragon i Vother. Wszyscy rzucili się na Skakdi, oprócz nadal krążącego nad ziemią Vorsena. -Mam dośc!-krzyknął Idon i pochwycił Włócznię Teleportacji. -Utrzymując się przy życiu dzięki Kryształowi Arvandu, nie wiesz, co zrobiłeś-rozległ się głos Vorsena. Trzymał on w rękach resztki Kryształu Arvandu Arnaxa. -NIE!-krzyknął Idon, ale było za późno. Resztki Kryształu rozbiły się na ziemi i w tajemniczy posób zniknęły, tak jak Idon. Włócznia Teleportacji poleciała ku ziemi, ale w ostatnej chwili złapał ją Enym i teleportował się z tego miejsca. Epilog Po chwili armii Skakdi już nie było. -Raz na zawsze pokonaliśmy Idona-powiedział Kubix.-Jednak Enym uciekł. -Może kiedś go dorwiemy-rzekłem.-Skąd się tu wzięliście? -Cóż...Kryształy Arvandu moga zobaczyc, co się dzieje gdziekolwiek...-wyjaśnił Vorsen, lądując tuż obok mnie.-Śledziliśmy was, odkąd Linher nasłał na Matoran Klakki, by was przywabic. Po drodze wzięliśmy ze sobą Łowców Światła i Toa Unitas. Obie drużyny szukały Ivesta, Kubixa i Letaxa. Trafiliście tu nie bez powodu. Zniszczyliśmy armię Skakdi i zabiliśmy Idona. Tylko Enym zdołał uciec. I pamietajcie: on nadal ma Włócznię Teleportacji! -Vorsenie, zabierzesz nas do domu?-spytał Letax. Tak więc pożegnaliśmy się z Linherem i Kanzarem, po czym zajęliśmy miejsca na Herixach, Power Dragonie oraz Vorsenie. * To Unitas wysiedli na Baku-Nui wraz z Kubixem. -Powtarzam: Jeszcze się zobaczycie-mruknął Vorsen, bowie rozstanie z przyjacielem było bolesne. * W końcu dotarliśmy do domu. -Takiego zakończenia podróży bym się nie spodziewał-rzekłem.-Ale pokonaliśmy wreszcie Idona i armię Skakdi. A że Enym uciekł - to już inna sprawa. Dom jeszcze stał, o dziwo. Nietknięty. Nagle rozległ się krzyk Guurahka: -VORSEN! NANIOSŁEŚ MI BŁOTA DO SALONU! KONIEC Kategoria:FF Kategoria:TTwórczośc Takanuvy737 Kategoria:Saga Ivest